fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Return Home/Ending (Crash Pan (Version 2) Version)
(After defeating and sending off Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, who emerged wearing one of Cortex’s hats for Crash, Mario, and Luigi, and for Spyro's case, one of Ripto's capes) Group: Hooray for Captain Crash, Admiral Spyro, and Assistant Captains Mario Brothers! Crash: Alright, you hearty crew! We’re casting off! Spyro: You heard him! (The group saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Mario: Heave those halyards! Luigi: Like he said too, our hearties! (Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy spoke up to them) Sabrina: Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Crash, Admiral Spyro, and Assistant Captains Mario Brothers? Tawna: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Peach: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Daisy: (Curtsies) With love on top? Crash: (Bows) At your service, madams. Spyro: (Bows) How can we help you? Mario and Luigi: (Bows) Anything you desire? Peach: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Daisy: Just curious. Tawna: That’s right. Spyro: To London, my dears. Crash: We’re taking you home. Mario: As you wish. Luigi: For you. Tawna: Aw, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi. Thank you. Sabrina, Peach, and Daisy: Yeah. Thank you. Sabrina: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (The London group cheered upon hearing that. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi turned to their crew) Crash and Spyro: Man the capstan! Mario and Luigi: Hoist anchor! (Cynder and the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon then raised the ship’s anchor) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Fairy dust! (The fairies saluted) Fairies: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Dragon Elder Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Dragon Elders and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, the London group carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then noticed Tawna, Peach, and Daisy smiling at them passionately. Crash, Mario, and Luigi go up their respective lover and took their hands) Luigi: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Daisy: Don’t mention it. Mario: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Peach: I know. We had a blast. Crash: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Tawna: Thanks. Crash: And like Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and I always say, to live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: That’s right. (They look at Misty, who is watching happily with the fairies in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.” Even Spyro and Sabrina nods in agreement) Crash, Mario, and Luigi: Goodbye. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Goodbye. (The three couples finally kissed. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, the fairies, especially Misty, then flew over the London group and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with Crash and his Slumberland group friends in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Sabrina returned Salem to the backyard and gently tied the rope on his neck. Then she returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Tecna and Timmy walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Salem, who is happy to be back in the house again. Tecna had done what she promised the kids to do; Change Timmy’s mind about both Sabrina and Salem during the party) Tecna: Timmy, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Sabrina. After all, she’s still a child. Even Salem himself is a loyal cat servant. Timmy: (Yawns) Tecna, you know I never mean these things. (To Salem) ''Right, Salem? Salem: (Nods) Yeah. All is forgiven, Timmy. ''(Once in the nursery, Tecna noticed Sabrina’s bed is empty) Tecna: (Gasps) Sabrina?! (She turned to the window and saw Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy sleeping there. Tecna turned the light on as Salem ran up to them and shook them awake) Tecna: Sabrina, what are you and your sisters doing there? (After groggily waking up, the girls noticed Tecna and Sabrina ran up and hugged her) Sabrina: Oh, Mom! We are back! Tawna: We missed you! Peach and Daisy: It’s good to see you again! Tecna: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Timmy: (Confused) Back? Sabrina: All except the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon. Daisy: They were not ready. Timmy: (Confused) Lost Mo...? Not ready for what? Daisy: To grow up. Peach: That’s right. Tawna: That’s why they went back to Slumberland. Timmy: (Confused) Slumberland? Tawna: That’s right. Sabrina: Yes, but I am. Timmy: (Confused) You are...? Sabrina: Ready to grow up. Timmy: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Timmy’s line, Tecna and Salem are tucking the sleeping kids and babysitters in their beds) Sabrina: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Tawna: Misty, her fairy friends, and the mermaids. Daisy: Not to mention the Dragon Elders. Peach: And Cynder. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: And Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi as well. Peach: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Daisy: That’s right. Sabrina: Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Timmy: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Sabrina: Let me finish. We knew Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi would save us and they did. Tawna: And we even called them a Crazyfish, Dinofish, and Turtlefish. (They laugh) Tawna: Well, actually, we called Captain Cortex a Crazyfish, Admiral Ripto a Dinofish, and Assistant Captain Bowser a Turtlefish, that is. Sabrina: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Tawna: And Crash and I shared our first kiss. Peach: And I shared my kiss with Mario even. Daisy: And me with Luigi as well. Sabrina: Which I admit is romantic. (The four girls went to the window as Timmy got tired) Timmy: Tecna, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. The four girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Sabrina: Mom, they are really wonderful. Peach: You should see how well they sail this ship. Daisy: Yeah. Tawna: And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Tecna called out to Timmy) Tecna: Timmy? Timmy! Timmy: Now what, Tecna? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Salem who noticed the ship and smiled) Timmy: Salem, did you see...? Salem: That’s right. They’re real. (He and Timmy went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Tecna started to feel the same thing) Timmy: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Tecna: (Happily) Timmy, dear. I too remember this ship. Sabrina: (Happily) Mom, Dad. How wonderful. Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Fanfiction Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies